gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Check Out At The Check In
Get the sniper rifle to your right. Watch the woman on the balcony, she will walk down the escalators and ask someone the time. Once the conversation has finished kill the person she has spoke to, but do not kill her. Once the target is dead retrieve his briefcase and take it to Ammu-Nation in Downtown. Keep your distance from the target! Use the distance bar in the upper right corner of the screen Get the briefcase. Take the briefcase to Ammu-Nation in Downtown. |reward = $8,000 |unlockedby = Shakedown Autocide |unlocks = Loose Ends (with The Shootist) }} Check Out At The Check In is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti from Mr. Black from a payphone inside the terminal of Escobar International Airport, Vice City. Mission Tommy goes to a payphone inside the airport terminal, and Mr. Black informs he has left him a sniper rifle to assassinate a businessman with a briefcase. To help him, he tells him there is a woman standing above the check in desk who is going to speak with the man. Tommy waits until the conversation is over before killing the businessman and retrieving his briefcase. After evading the police and the businessman's gunmen, Tommy delivers the briefcase to the Ammu-Nation in Downtown. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get the sniper rifle to your right. *Watch the woman on the balcony, she will walk down the escalators and ask someone the time. *Once the conversation has finished kill the person she has spoke to, but do not kill her. *Once the target is dead retrieve his briefcase and take it to Ammu-Nation in Downtown. *Keep your distance from the target! Use the distance bar in the upper right corner of the screen *Get the briefcase. *Take the briefcase to Ammu-Nation in Downtown. Trivia *The player can still get their weapons while inside the airport by walking close to the windows at the front of the terminal. Alternatively, the player can use a vehicle to jump over the metal detectors. *The businessman's gunmen are driving unique Admirals painted black, which only appear in two missions (alongside Mr. Black's last mission Loose Ends). *The player will fail the mission even if Tommy kills the woman after shooting down the businessman and retrieving the briefcase. See Also *Mission walkthrough Gallery CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC2.jpg|Taking aim at the businessman. CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy being shot at while driving in an Admiral. Check Out At The Check In Mission Screen Capture 01.jpg Check Out At The Check In Mission Screen Capture 02.jpg Check Out At The Check In Mission Screen Capture 03.jpg Walkthrough CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy picks up the ringing payphone in Escobar International Airport and is greeted by Mr. Black. Mr. Black immediately tells Tommy that there's a sniper rifle hidden nearby. CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Mr. Black tells Tommy to pick up the rifle and watch a woman on the balcony above and wait until she goes and asks somebody the time. CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Black tells Tommy to kill the person she'll talk to and that the rest of his objectives are, as usual, taped under the phone. CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Tommy, about to grab the rifle. CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Tommy is once again reminded to kill the person the woman will talk to. CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Tommy also has to grab a briefcase that the person will be carrying and take it to the Ammu-Nation store in Downtown. CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Tommy watching over the woman. CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Shortly, the woman walks down the escalator and asks a man with a bodyguard the time. CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy, about to take the shot. CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Target down; Tommy must now go and retrieve the briefcase. CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy, about to pick up the briefcase. CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|After retrieving the briefcase, Tommy must take it to the Ammu-Nation store in Downtown. CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy speeding to the gun store. CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy running into the store to hand over the briefcase. CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City